Virus Hunter Island
NICHT VOLL DEUTSCH, SORRY! |preceded = Back Lot Island |suceeded = Mocktropica Island |image = Virus Hunter Island.png}}Virus Hunter Island is the 35th island on Poptropica. Es wurde am 30. August veröffentlicht, 2013. Description From Poptropica Tours {| class="cquote" style="margin: auto; width: auto; border-collapse: collapse;" | style="padding: 10px; width: 20px; text-align: left; color: rgb(0, 126, 233); font-family: "Times New Roman",serif; font-size: 35px; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: top;"|“ | style="padding: 4px 10px; vertical-align: top;"|Irgendwo in Poptropica birgt ein unbekannter Bürger in seinem Blutkreislauf ein gefährliches neues Virus. Ihre Mission: Patient Zero zu finden, und die Krankheit auszurotten, bevor es sich ausbreitet. Bereiten Sie sich auf eine gefährliche Reise zu den far-out Ort von allen - in den menschlichen Körper! | style="padding: 10px; width: 20px; text-align: right; color: rgb(0, 126, 233); font-family: "Times New Roman",serif; font-size: 35px; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: bottom;"|” |- | colspan="3" style="padding-right: 4%;"| —Poptropica Reviews s Sie es getan haben. Alle drei Briefe, die Joe Stockman gehören. Ihre Poptropican wird dann erkennen, dass Joe Stockman passt die Rechnung. Nun gehen Sie auf der rechten Seite der Hauptstraße, direkt neben dem Fitnessraum und sprechen mit dem Mann an der Falafel Hütte. Er wird ausziehen für eine Lieferung an Globochem (was zufällig ist, wo Patient Zero funktioniert! Zum Globochem und durch die Tore laufen, wenn sie zu heben für die Falafel Kerl through.Go in die oberste Etage zu gehen und erreichen den Mann an der sehr end.Take ein Bild von dem Kerl und gehen zurück zu dem PDC laboratory.Talk zu Dr. Lange und sie wird Ihnen zeigen, ein Video über die CC13 -Virus und wie gefährlich es ist . Dann nimmt sie Sie in einen Raum mit einem riesigen Schrumpfstrahl. Sie sagt Ihnen, dass Sie , um nanoskopische Größe geschrumpft und in einer Maschine durch Joe Stockman die Blutbahn zu finden und zu isolieren, die das Virus platziert werden. Die Dritt Demo endet hier. Training Montage ! Jetzt haben Sie , um diese Ausbildung zu tun. Folgen Sie einfach den Anweisungen, die Sie von Dr. Lange gegeben , und es sollte sich herausstellen Ordnung. Ich sagte, "sollte ". Ich mache keine Versprechungen im Falle der Klage. Denken Sie daran, die Werkzeuge und das, was sie tun. A Little Splinter geht ein langer Weg Nachdem Sie die Ausbildung , wird die PDC Sie schleichen , ( in einem kleinen Ball von wer-weiß - whatsits eingewickelt ) in Joe Stockman body.You ' ll am Ende in die Spaltöffnungen . Warten Sie , nein, ich meine Magen. Gehen Sie zunächst auf der rechten Seite finden Sie den Schnitt und verstopfen sie mit Gerinnungsmittel . Seien Sie vorsichtig mit den blutrünstigen Viren ständig angegriffen werden können. Nachdem Sie eine bestimmte Anzahl von ihnen töten, wird Joe dann einen Splitter in der Hand. Wirklich PDC ? Essstäbchen aus Holz ? Wirklich? Wirklich . Nach dieser Reise durch dieses seltsame Ding-Klappe an der Seite. Zum HAND. Finden Sie die Splitter in den Finger (Okay, warte eine Sekunde. Finger?). Dort finden Sie auf den Kampf des Jahrhunderts-lympocyte vs splinter.The lympocytes stören scheinen nicht zu mögen, weil sie Ihr Schiff angreifen und stehlen Ihre Schilde, Ihre Schwerkraft Kern, Ihre electrobolt, Ihre Laserskalpell und Ihre coagulant.Meanies! Und all dies mit Bambus-Stäbchen statt Holz Stäbchen vermieden werden können. Gut gemacht PDC. Shield Your...Everything Time to get your shields! Go back into the stomach. Right then,our good friend Joe is drinking GRAPE JUICE. HIGHLY ACIDIC GRAPE JUICE. Now you need your shields to protect you from the acid so for now,DON'T GO INTO THE JUICE!!! Go up to the esophagus(throat) and wait for the epiglottis(throat blocky thing) to open.Then go up into the mouth. Now use the bubbles(umm....where did those come from?)to lift yourself into the mouth.Then,avoid the canines(the sharp teeth) and get to the gold tooth. Hmm...24 Karat. Not bad. Get the shield and go back to the ship through that weird passage-thing.Yeah i don't even want to know. Into The Intestines We Go... Yep,now you gotta go into the intestines.Go through the GRAPE JUICE.Down into the duodenum(the entrance to the intestines at the bottom of the stomach).Wait for the thing to open up,then go through.Now just float down the small intestine,using your gun attachment to blast away blockage and kill viruses.Or is it viri?Whatevs.Also avoid the weird gastric juice that burns you.Take note of the penny at the bottom right of the intestine.We'll get back to that later. Travel into the large intestine and get ready,for WAR!!!A giant boss virus is gonna come out and it has TWO HEADS,or capsids,or whatever.It's gonna extend its weird,sharp tentacle things down.Careful of those.Blast the yellow lumps on it's tentacles.That's its ONLY WEAKNESS.When it dies,it'll drop the Laser Scalpel.That's two parts down! In A Heartbeat Now to the heart!Slice through the fatty barriers and you'll find a weird virus thing with sharp tentacles.Arm yourself with the Laser Scalpel and,while the tentacles are spread apart,dive in and slice about.It'll move on after you damage it a certain amount.Find it and do the same and keep doing this until it dies.If you need,you can slice up red blood cells for power-ups.After you kill it,it'll drop the coagulant!Now you're free to coagulate stuff as you please. Now head off to the hand again and clog up the cuts in the fingers(Again,fingers?!?When did we start having those?!?). Armed And Dangerous That was a terrible pun.As you can guess,we're off to the arm.Unfortunately,at the moment,Joe is pumping iron at the gym.This is why you should never work out,if someone was inside your body,trying to eradicate a virus that could threaten the fabric of humanity,it just makes their job so much harder.Anyway the muscles will continuously expand and contract.Careful about the spiky things.Clog up any cuts you can find along the way. When you enter the next area,Joe will get a muscle cramp.The muscles contract behind you,meaning you are trapped in that area with a bunch of cuts you have to clog up.And also did I mention the coagulant-eating muscle viruses(or viri) being spawned straight from the tissue? First thing you do,arm yourself with the gun attachment,and blast the pants off of the weird jelly spawn things.Also blast apart the viruses that come too near.Be sure to kill that first,it makes your job much easier after.After killing all the viruses,clog up the cuts and your electrobolt will appear!Yay! Oh and lastly,don't forget to blast away all that weird calcium gunk at the entrance. Fun With Dangerous Levels Of Electricity Using the electrobolt,first go back to the intestines and find the penny.Buzz the nerves with electricty and the penny will fall away to who-knows-where. Next,travel to the brain.Buzz the nerves to open the brain stem and travel INTO the brain.This Joe probably isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer because his brain is REALLY empty.Even the giant virus had taken up residence there.Anyway,the brain virus will spawn tiny viri(VIRUSES?!?) and it cannot be damaged by your normal weapons.It can however,be fried by strong electrical currents.Mmm.......fried virus........... Go to the right of the brain and find the glowing nerve.Buzz the round end(not the frilly end)with the electrobolt to move it.Connect the round end to the frilly end of another nerve and keep doing this until it creates a safe path of electricty to the nerve which the giant virus is attached to and it will electrocute him.Do this four more times and it's sayonara virus dude.It'll drop the Gravity Core,which you'll need later on. A Dentist's Nightmare Go into the mouth now,and blast away the tooth with the cavity.That would be the ugly little sharp tooth sticking out from the gum. Hey I have three of those! Anyway,blast it apart and prepare for the onslaught of viruses(I'm not even gonna say anything anymore) Don't fight them,just escape. Fun With Dangerous Levels Of Electricity Part II Go to the heart,the passages are closed but you can open them with THE POWER OF THE ELECTROBOLT!Then travel through the blood vessels and buzz that weird little fissure with nerves sticking out.That'll fix his heart arh-my-the-loria-chick-en or whatever.Next stop,THE LUNGS! Breath of Fresh Air Go into the lungs,that's just a bit further up.With the Gravity Core,you can finally travel there without being literally blown away.Travel to the left lung and you'll see a big ugly virus(is there really any other kind?). The virus will travel to the air sacs and extend one of its sharp claws on thick yellow pillars.Like most viri(AAAAGGH!!!)the only part of its body that can be damaged,is the yellow parts.Blast the yellow parts continuously until the tentacle is destroyed.Keep doing this for all four tentacles,blasting them as soon as they are exposed and then you'll have defeated the virus! Achoo! Joe then sneezes you out and Dr. Lange and the other PDC members claim that Joe's body has developed a special resistant against the CC13 Influenza Virus and calls Joe a hero.You however,have been deemed a black op and no one is to know of your involvement. Then Dr. Lange hands you the medallion. HALLELUJAH!!!! You've completed the island! Bonus Quest Poptropicans are feeling fine, but man's best friend isn't so lucky. Now, a sick dog needs your help. Head back into the fray to take down a new threat: the vicious heartworm! Available Now! Videos Virus Hunter Island Trailer Gallery Sneak Peeks Poptropicasneekpeek8.JPG Poptropicasneekpeek7.JPG Poptropicasneekpeek6.JPG Poptropicasneekpeek5.5.JPG Poptropicasneekpeek4.4.JPG|Just a lonely bird...Isn't it? Poptropicasneekpeek3.3.JPG Poptropicasneekpeek2.2.JPG Poptropicasneekpeek1.1.JPG Poptropicasneekpeek5.JPG Poptropicasneekpeek4.JPG Poptropicasneekpeek3.JPG Poptropicasneekpeek2.JPG Poptropicasneekpeek1.JPG Poptropica Photo.jpg Poptropica Virus hunter 4.jpg Poptropica Virus hunter 3.jpg Poptropica Virus hunter 2.jpg Poptropica Virus hunter island.jpg Sypy.png Pandemic panic cover.jpg|Greatest non-action-terror -or anything-like-that cover ever! Postcards Gothic-anime-anime-27101725-1440-900.jpg On the Map VH_On_the_Map.png Trivia *It's the second island to have sound. The first one being 24 Carrot Island Beta. **However, this is the first island that was released with the sound. *This island has multiple references to Reality TV Island. *This is the second island to involve you being shrunk, the first being Shrink Ray Island. *In the trash can of Knave Landing there is a letter addressed to someone named Nasan Softfort which is a parody of one of the real-life Poptropica Creators, Nasan Hardcastle. * The CC13 Influenza acts similar to the real viruses as both use your cells to reproduce. * In the video, the global epedemic shown only some of Canada being not infected. * At the movie theater it references to Revenge Of The Living Carrots, referencing to 24 Carrot Island. **The sign for the Revenge Of The Living Carrots says "Now on VHS and Beta" referring to that the new 24 Carrot Island, was under BETA.